Kida - Rising away the darkness
by Bitty-Girl
Summary: A woman stops Crowley from beating a hellhound. She does not tell him what she is, just her name. (I suck at Summaries.)


Ok this in my first supernatural fan fiction, please be kind. Reviews are welcome, let me know what you think if you like it I may keep going with the story.

"Stop!" A woman runs and blocks a man from hitting a black dog. She kneels over the huge dog and glares over her shoulder at the man. She notices his eyes are dark red, _a demon but what kind, _his face was scared and burned badly. She squinted looking over his face as she absently stroked the dog and felt its muscles relax. She watched as his eyes changed back to storm grey and his human face showed, _wow he is quite handsome._ She turned back to the dog as it whimpered because she hit a wound. "So why are you beating a defenseless animal" she asks her voice cold and laced with anger. _Yeah defenseless,_ she looked at its huge fangs, strong jaw, and all muscle. _Yeah, no more steroids for you, _She petted it's side gently.

He looked at the human curiously "You can see that mutt?" He smirked as she shivered slightly at his voice.

_Damn a Scottish accent, I do love a man with an accent._ "Yes, I can see it."

"Well Love, aren't you odd. Humans can't normally see a hellhound." His smirk grew as he saw her shake her head slightly as he called her Love.

"I am not a Human" she said looking at the hound's wounds, _a female_. "You still did not answer my question. Why are you beating on an animal?" She felt her power surge in anger but focused on the animal before her. _She needs my help, not me beating up the person hurting her._

"I raised her and she will not follow my bloody instructions" he growls looking at the hound annoyed.

She stood and glared up at him as her eyes flashed gold. "Did you ever stop and think maybe she will not obey you because you abuse her?!" Her hands clench as she breaths and regains her control of her anger.

He looked down at the woman, _small thing but damn if she don't have guts._ He looked at the woman's eyes, _did they just change?_ "Easy Love, Demons and hellhounds enjoy pain. It is what we are used to."

She glared at him and waved her hand, throwing him against the other side of the ally. Her eyes changed to a fiery gold as her hands clenched into fists. "You will not hurt her again" she glares as he smirks.

"Well, what are you" His eyes roamed her face and body slowly. He looked at her long curvy legs, _athletic_, her round hips and her small waist, _bet she turns a lot of heads when she walks_, her shoulders where bawd and strong but her chest was small, _bet she likes archery._ He watched as her hair changed to flames and she stalked towards him. "Well this has been fun, but I got to go" he snapped his fingers but nothing happened.

"Now, now, Boy" she purred and noticed his eyes dilated a bit at her tone "You are not nearly as strong as me." She stopped before him and crossed her arms over her chest, cocking her left hip. She smirked as his eyes roamed her body again, lingering more on her hips and waist. She smiled "Boy, my eyes are up here. Now I knew hellhounds only bind or work with someone who is like them or shows them a specific emotion. You obviously did not show the correct one" she kept him pinned at she turned walking to the hound and healed it.

He looked at the women, _what is she and how does she know about hellhounds?_ He watched as the hound stood and went to the woman's right side, _why the right? _"I see she found a master, shame really, she would have made a great pet."

"She is not a pet, she is a companion. Yours is a companion, but you want to put her lower by making her a pet?" She looked at him.

"Yes I did, I am the King of the Crossroads. Hellhounds do what I say, when I say." He whistles and smiles "My mutt will tear you both apart."

She tosses her head back and laughs as his hound approaches crouched ready to pounce. She turns and her eyes turn gold as she looks at the hound. "Easy boy" she says soothingly and the hound walks up and nuzzles her hand. "No animal has ever hurt me" she looks at hi, with a smirk. "Now who are you really?"

He looked at her "Crowley, King of the Crossroads." He looked at his hound and the hound would not meet his gaze. "How is it that my hound did not kill you?"

"Because of what I am, and no I will not tell you what I am." She smirked again as he glared annoyed at her. She scratched the hounds ear "I will take the hellhound off your hands. She grabbed the female hound's shoulder as she coughed and ash came out. "Shit," she mumbled as she fought another bout of coughs, she let her hold on Crowley loosen.

"You alright, Love?" He brushes his shoulder but pauses when he sees that she is coughing up ash. "Is that ash?" He tilts his head slightly "what are you?"

She smiles as she regains her composure "A monster to some, a healer and hero to others. Not that you care" she coughs a bit more, and then whispers to the hellhound. "Well I got to go-"

"Hold on, Love, at least tell me your name." He raised his eyebrows in shock as she rested her hand on the hellhound and it got bigger. "I see she accepted your powers, she is big enough for you to ride" he jests.

She smirks and hops of the hounds back easily. She straightens "My name is Kida." She smirks as she presses her heels to the hound's sides and she hound takes off into the shadows.

"Kida" he rolls the name off his tongue "means 'Rising away the darkness' interesting. Come on you mutt, why didn't you attack her" he disappeared as he touched his mutt.


End file.
